1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory that includes a booting program, a duplicate booting program, and a firmware program, and an apparatus and method for protecting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory stores a firmware program, for an AT Attachment Packet Interface (ATAPI) drive, which is transmitted from a host. A firmware program previously stored in the flash memory may be updated with a new version of the firmware program. However, a boot area of the flash memory, in which a booting program is stored, may be damaged by some external cause. In this case, it is impossible to restore the damaged boot area to its original state, and thus, the flash memory becomes unavailable.